Una Tarde De Verano
by RoSittS RoMeU
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione pasando una tarde de verano despúes de Voldemort, Pensando y sintiendo ¿Como va la vida si el mago más malo? One-Shot. Sus RR Son realmente valiosos


El verano, a concepción de Hermione Granger era la peor estación del año ¿Por qué se preguntarán ustedes? Pues porque en verano la gente suda, uno suda tanto que se queda pegado al respaldo de los asientos. La piel se siente chiclosa y la legua sabe a arena.

Para colmo, Hermione es alérgica a las abejas, y es esta estación, como en primavera, los simpáticos animalitos pululan por todos lados.

Hermione pensaba en todo lo que le molestaba del verano sentada bajo un árbol que había en el patio de los Weasley, mientras veía a sus amigos jugar al quiddich, ella nunca participaba porque era realmente mala para volar. Lo único placentero de volar era estar agarrada a la cintura de Ron, si no era de esta manera, ella prefería mantener sus pies bien plantados en la tierra.

- Hermione, por Merlín ¿Podrías dejar los libros un rato y venir a jugar con nosotros? ¡Ginny y Harry conspiran en mi contra!

Hermione miró a su interlocutor, su hermoso pelirrojo, aún no terminaba de asimilar como habían terminado juntos. Era fantástico, pero siempre lo creyó un poco imposible, al final los dos eran demasiado orgullosos e infantiles. "la guerra trae cosas buenas también" pensó la chica.

- No Ron, tu sabes que detesto volar. No me subiré a esa cosa para que me lancen sus estúpidas pelotitas, lo siento. Además tengo mucho que leer.

- ¡No inventes Hermione! Tomate un descanso – Ron bajó de la escoba y se acercó despacio a ella - ¡Vamos a jugar!

- No guapo, yo aquí me quedo.

- Tomaré mi venganza – Ron hizo una mueca entre burlona y amenazadora – ya verás bonita.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír, desde que estaban juntos la tensión entre ellos había disminuido muchísimo, ya no peleaban por cualquier estupidez y podían darse el lujo de molestarse inocentemente.

- ¡Ron! ¿Vas a venir o nos tienes miedo? Jugador de pacotilla – Ginny vociferaba haciéndose eco con las manos

- ¡Vas a ver enana! Yo solito puedo ganarles.

Hermione miró alejarse a su novio y no pudo más que sentirse contenta, estar así, tan tranquilos le parecía cosa de fantasía. En las noches aún tenia terribles pesadillas donde recordaba la tortura a la que Bellatrix la había sometido, veía la cara de Voldemort tan nítidamente que despertaba temblando y empapada en sudor frío, sin saber bien quien era ni en donde se encontraba. Y no era la única, a todos les pasaba.

Momentos en los que los cuatro pudieran estar juntos y tranquilos fingiendo que nada parecido a una guerra había pasado, eran invaluables. No llevaban ni dos meses desde la batalla en Hogwarts, pero se estaban esforzando muchísimo por seguir la vida, tenían que hacerlo, se lo debían a la Señora Weasley, que necesitaba más que nadie olvidar lo que había sucedido.

Y a Harry, que todavía se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos, con una cara de tristeza que era imposible no desear abrazarlo fuertemente para que olvidara lo que sea que le rondaba por la mente.

Pese a las pérdidas, la familia seguía unida. George se había refugiado en el trabajo, pero podía huirle a su familia, la señora Weasley siempre iba a llevarle comida y Ron decidió ayudarle en la tienda, sirviéndole también de compañía.

Hermione miró al cielo y algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, no había más familiares gritones volando en sus escobas.

- ¿Dónde se metieron? – no supo exactamente porque pero tubo un mal presentimiento y su cuerpo se puso en tensión. - ¿Ron? ¿Harry, Ginny?

Se levanto de su cómodo pedazo de césped y fue a buscarlos al sitio donde guardaban las escobas, un pequeño armario que estaba detrás de la Madriguera y cerca del pequeño estanque de los Weasley. Caminó con cuidado, observando lo que había en derredor de ella.

- BU! – Era Ron… que había saltado justo en frente de ella.

- ¡Que cómico que bárbaro! – Hermione no pudo más que sonreír. Esto de la guerra la había dejado un poco paranoica.

- Te dije que me vengaría bonita – Ron hizo un movimiento rápido, tomando a Hermione de las piernas y echándosela a la espalda - ¡Me vengaré por que te gustan más los libros que yo!

- Ron no seas idiota, ¡Bájame!

- Noooooo…. – Contesta Ron, con voz burlona, cosa que a Hermione no podía más que asustarle.

- ¡Agua Agua Agua! – Escuchó corear a Ginny y Harry. Volteo hacia su derecha y los vio haciendo un extraño baile como de indios de preescolar. Muertos de risa.

- No Ron, ni si quiera llevo puesto el traje de baño.

- No importa, siempre puedes cambiarte.- contesto el Pelirrojo, muy simpático, mientras caminaba más aprisa con la castaña a cuestas, llegó al borde del estanque u la puso de nuevo en el suelo. - ¿Lista? O te avientas por las buenas...

- O te aventamos por las malas – completó Ginny, que estaba a un lado de Hermione, ya en su bikini.

- ¡Que tramposos! – Se giró para ver a su novio, y se acercó para darle un beso, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Ron se distrajo y Hermione aprovechó eso para tirarlo al agua junto con ella.

Cuando salió pudo ver a Ginny ya dentro del estanque tirando agua a Harry, que como ella no tenía muchas ganas de nadar

- ¡Vamos Harry! No seas gallina, el agua está genial.- Exclamó Ron, mirando derecho a Harry, sin soltar a Hermione, a la que tenía agarrada por la cintura.

- ¡VOOOOY! – y se tiró un espectacular clavado de "Bombita" tirando agua para todos lados.

Los chicos siguieron nadando y bromeando entre ellos, como la familia que ya eran, olvidando por un momento todas las pesadillas y el dolor de haber perdido a muchas personas amadas.

Desde la ventana de la Madriguera Molly Weasley los observaba y no podía más que sentirse feliz porque pese a todo, pese a su terrible perdida, aún podía ver a sus hijos felices y juntos. Momentos como ese eran los que la ayudaban a retener la alegría que por la noche se le escapaba, recordando a su hijo Fred, el de la eterna sonrisa.


End file.
